Fox Love
by leeismyking3
Summary: Redoing


**_Leeismyking3: They are 13 and 16 in this story and know each other through the exams. They never really talked or get their names. Neji and Naruto is already friends for about a year now. Now I will have Naruto give a quick saying on my next NaruHina story._**

**_Naruto: The next story is about me and Hinata as kids and we both are playing together and lots of hugs and candy and Hinata cries and I make her better. ^_^_**

**_Hinata: Hi Naruto-kun Hi Leeismyking3 can I take Naruto for a few hours we have fun to get back to._**

**_Naruto: Hey Hinata and I can go play!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^ _**

**_Leeismyking3: Ok let's get on with the story then._**

_On rainy day a hero not yet appreciated sat in the rain, he sits on a swing staring up at the grey, rainy sky. He never noticed the beautiful girl approaching._

_"Hi," as the hero looked down he saw the girl. She have long, dark blue hair, really really light purple eyes that look white and a cute smile._

_"Hi cutey." He smiled at the girl in front of him; the cute, blond and spiky haired boy with sapphire blue eyes was our hero._

_"What is an angel like you doing out in the rain at 11:00 at night."_

_"Well I came out for a walk then it rained and I saw something orange in the park so I came orange thing was you and I just wanted to see who you are because"_

_His foxy smile grew big and sweet."We should should get out the rain before one of us gets a cold."_

_He didn't wait for her to answer he gripped her hand and walked away from the park._

_"What is your name?"The two walked side by side holding hands_

_"Hinata Hyuuga," Hinata let her body press against his._

_"My name is Naruto Uzumaki." _

_"You are the fox boy my dad talks so badly about. I like you, I don't think you are bad or all that mean stuff his says. I think you have a very good heart you always did make me smile." _

_Naruto stoped,"Do you really like me?" Hinata blushed._

_"I really like you even though I just completely knew you today." _

_Naruto smiled then softly kissed her on her check. "Come on Hinata I will take you home."_

_Hinata blushed again and Naruto smiled a sweet happy smile. "You are a really cute girl."_

_Hinata looked at they sky since it was raining harder, "Would you like to come in till it stop raining."_

_"Sure Hinata if your family doesn't mind."_

_Hinata walked Naruto to her room."Stay here I will get you something to dry off with." Naruto was left standing in her room_

**_* Naruto's thoughts *_**

**_Hinata is so nice to me it really makes me happy just because she is happy. Hinata is very cute and she hotter than Sakura by everything._**

**_Better breast, butt, shape, kindness, she even treats me better than Sakura ever did._**

**_She even have smoother skin maybe that is why I like kissing her and I just like how cute she is when she is blushing._**

**_* Naruto's thoughts End *_**

_"Naruto-kun here is a towel for you to dry off with. Hinata handed him the towel and watched as his smooth hair, from being wet, go back spiky._

_"Thanks Hinata," Naruto gave Hinata the towel and she dried her hair._

_"Naruto-kun I want you to meet my brother he saw us coming in here you do remember Neji from the exams."_

_Hinata took his hand and walked down the hall to see Neji standing outside his room._

_"Neji this is Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun this is Neji."_

_"Well Hello Naruto been three weeks since you last got your mission and come hang out with the boys."_

_Hinata let Naruto and Neji shake hands. Neji also had really, really, almost white, purple eyes. With long black hair and a tiny ponytail at the end of his hair._

_"Neji can Naruto-kun stay the night since it raining hard outside."_

_"Sure just don't make a lot of noise. Oh and me and TenTen have a mission tomorrow so I might not be here." Neji turned and left._

_"Naruto-kun are you hungry. Do you want some ramen?" Naruto smiled as his belly growled._

_"I would have anything to eat right now." Hinata brought Naruto into the Hyuuga kitchen and Naruto watched as she cooked both of them ramen._

_"Here you go Naruto-kun," she handed Naruto the bowl of ramen and watch him eat about 15 bowls._

_"How did you like it?"_

_"I loved it thanks," Naruto gripped Hinata and let his arm wrap around her waist. He kissed her softly on the lips then he let her go._

_"Hinata I'm sleepily from that good meal thanks a lot," Naruto got up and left. When Hinata came in her room Naruto was asleep on her bed on his side. She looked at the clock it brightly shone 3:30_

**_* Hinata's thoughts *_**

**_He looks even cuter when he is sleeping._**

**_Maybe one day people will respect and acknowledge him. _**

**_People will finally know the hero side of Naruto and one day everybody would love that name._**

**_"He just might become Hokage one day and I bet he will be the best Hokage every."_**

**_* Hinata's thoughts End *_**

_Naruto and Hinata woke up and Hinata got off his chest and left the room saying," Good morning Naruto-kun I'm be right."_

_Naruto was surprised that he was in her house, in her room, and worse in her bed._

**_* Kyuubi talking in Naruto's head *_**

**_"Look like somebody had a busy night. _**

**_I can't believe you did her and her brother which is one of your best friends still in the house._**

**_You are a tricky little fox I bet you did it against her will."_**

**_"Shut up you dumb fox I do anything to her last night I just fell asleep in her bed."_**

**_* Kyuubi talking in Naruto's head End *_**

_Hinata came in as Naruto came out the room and the two went to the Hyuuga kitchen. Sitting in the inside the kitchen was Neji and TenTen talking, eating rice balls, and drinking tea._

_"Hi Hinata Hi Naruto what is you two doing together."_

_Naruto and Hinata sat down and Hinata and TenTen started talking and eating._

_"Naruto I notice you and Hinata sleep in the same bed last night so did you 'do it' with my sister and if you did I will have to beat and kill you."_

_Naruto blushed, "No a course not, I wouldn't do that and beside I wouldn't do that if you is around."_

_Neji drunk his tea and slapped Naruto in the back of his head." Owww that hurt Neji."_

_TenTen and Hinata laughed, "Neji don't hurt Naruto it will make Hinata sad seeing her boyfriend in pain."_

_Naruto and Hinata was both blushing," He is not my boyfriend."_

_"He not be it right now but in a few months you two will be drooling over each other."_

_"TenTen we have to meet Guy for the mission in about 10 minutes."_

_"You are right Neji we should be leaving by now bye Hinata, bye Naruto."_

_Neji and TenTen left and Naruto kissed Hinata. _

_"I'm going to really miss you since I'm going training for with that pervy Jiraiya for a few years. It should be no longer than three years and you really make me happy for some reason. I will come back just because IO know that you are still here. I will be leaving in about an hour today."_

_Naruto kissed Hinata more deeply now letting his tongue play and wrap around hers as her did the same. "Bye-bye Hinata."_

_Naruto was leaving when he stopped and turned to Hinata, "I love you baby."_

_"I love you to Naruto-kun."_

**_* 3 Years later *_**

Naruto and Jiraiya finally returned from the training session. Naruto looked more mature and started wearing orange and black. Naruto's hair was longer, spikier and had side burns. Naruto's tanish color looked even more tanish. Naruto's sexy, foxy, smile was still the same so was his whisker like marks on his checks. His body was bigger form muscles but it was just the perfect size not too big and not to small. The first thing Naruto did was look for his girlfriend and get something eat. Naruto jumped into the air but was kissed by somebody. In his arms was Hinata kissing him lovingly. The two fell on a building, "Hi fox boy did you miss me." Hinata who was still on top of him gave him another kiss. Naruto smiled in the kiss,"Do you really think I wouldn't miss my baby. Now let's get off this building and go get something to eat."

The two had jumped off the building heading to Naruto's house where Hinata cooked Naruto a Welcome home meal.


End file.
